


On Resolving Some Hesitation on Behalf of a Knight

by QueerCmdr (JaneGlen)



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Bouquet - Freeform, Damien can’t keep his mouth shut but what’s new, Damien’s got to talk about his feelings, Fluff, Happy Pride, I lay my sins at the feet of Sophie Kaner, I started this as a joke why is it objectively the best fiction i’ve ever produced, Lizard Kissin’ Tuesday, Multi, Poetry, Rilla’s just here for the ride but also she’s got a twisted ankle, Scaley OT3, The Battle at World’s End, arum is a precious hopeful little lizard, honestly it’s a really good example and we should all talk about our feelings, just like maybe with less rhyming, like seriously guys stop macking and pay attention to your girlfriend she’s in pain, second citadel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneGlen/pseuds/QueerCmdr
Summary: Oh, my loves, let speak my hearton that which would tear us apart





	On Resolving Some Hesitation on Behalf of a Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marisa_368](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marisa_368/gifts), [ducktoothcollection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducktoothcollection/gifts).



_On Resolving Some Hesitation on Behalf of a Knight_

 

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

 

Oh, my loves, let speak my heart  
on that which would tear us apart  
For I was adrift, I must confess  
in thoughts that would not let me rest

Your words, sweet Rilla, could not bring  
peace to such an anxious being  
and I would set off for place unknown  
to seek my tranquil Saint alone

But then, my loves, the lizard drew  
and challenged me to our third duel  
Belated yet once, this honor’s test  
recalled to the chance, I acquiesced

So I, poet knight, drew my sword,  
and faced against the lizard Lord  
Strike and parry, blow for blow,  
but knight nor lizard were truly foe

I cast from fear and quandary myself  
and then, my Lord, your knives  
You threw each down in murk and knelt  
Disarmed, unguarded, mercy’s weight you felt

Satisfaction was not enough for you  
Dedication was your wish and due  
I closed our distance, maybe rash  
Wordlessly I said, my love, at last

Gently, my hand I raised, unarmed  
to rest upon your neck, my deferent Lord  
Your frill, unbidden, rustled-a breath  
Then, precipitous, a tender kiss

In that swamp, sinking slowly  
I pressed my lips to your scales  
At my fingertips, a thrumming vein  
your hope, dear heart, unveiled

Sweet as any song, you began to purr  
Your arms enclosed me, gentle, and sure  
In this embrace I marveled, what wonder!  
To share this; me, and you, and another

I’ve not forgot you, Rilla, impatient sprite  
So fierce in love, my brilliant light  
Long witness to my tangled thoughts,  
my champion in this love of ours

And now, with our story told  
rest in our arms; we’ve plenty to hold  
us all in unity, three together  
not simple, Saints bless us, but strong

**Author's Note:**

> Original published version of this poem is [here](https://glassfullofsass.tumblr.com/post/183597234647/the-season-2-finale-was-so-good-but). This was supposed to be a joke, but then I thought "huh, a couple of edits and I could post it on AO3 and not be embarrassed."  
> Well. Because of [Arin](https://arin-ladieslikethewind.tumblr.com/), here we are three months later. In those three months this went from "not too bad for tumblr" to "I'm Big Mad that it's polyam scaley poetry" because there's not a chance in hell I'm sharing it anywhere else, so y'all had better appreciate it.  
> Love your betas people. They're _magic._


End file.
